Mucho Sake
by CipherFalls
Summary: nada calma el calor y la sed mejor que una buena botella de sake.


**MUCHO SAKE**

Las noches en el thousand Sunny eran bastante calurosas, pues los mugiwaras se acercaban a una isla de verano y nada calmaba el calor y la sed mejor que una buena botella de sake.

Zoro se encontraba en el puesto de vigía entrenando, el calor no le impedía continuar con su rutina de ejercicios.

Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chooper se encontraban tiradas en la cubierta con la lengua por el calor.

Nami y Robin se encontraban en la cocina disfrutando de un rico postre congelado que Sanji les había preparado.

-esta delicioso Sanji-kun- dijo Nami mientras daba un pequeño bocado a su postre -¿de que esta hecho?

-Nami-swan el tuyo esta hecho de chocolate con un toque de mandarina.

-eso explica el sabor tan familiar- dijo la susodicha mientras daba otro pequeño bocado.

-el tuyo Robin-chwan está hecho de chocolate con toque de café- dijo Sanji mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Nami y Robin con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-gracias Sanji-san está muy rico, pero... los demás también han de querer uno- dijo Robin

-no te preocupes por ellos Robin-chwan, si esos bakas quieren un postre, que ellos mismo se lo preparen- dijo Sanji cambiando su rostro de felicidad por un rostro enfadado.

Robin termino de comer su postre, pero a pesar de haber comido ese pequeño postre aun tenia calor, salió de la cocina con dirección al baño quería tomar un refréscate ducha, antes de la hora de merendar

Salió de la cocina y vio a sus nakamas recostados en el suelo de la cubierta y no pudo evitar reír ante esto.

-oi...Robin ¿qué es eso?- dijo Usopp al ver que Robin tenía en sus manos un pequeño vaso vacío.

-¿esto?- dijo Robin mirando el vaso -es un pequeño postres que Sanji-san nos preparó a mí y a Nami.

-¡¿nani?!- dijo Luffy levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

-Sanji-san preparo unos postres muy deliciosos…- dijo Robin muy sonriente, pretendía continuar hablando pero no lo hizo al ver que Luffy salió disparado a la cocina.

-si, a mí también me vendría bien algo refréscate- dijo Chooper muy feliz corriendo a la cocina de la misma manera que Luffy.

En segundo…. Micro-segundos mejor dicho, todos los mugiwaras a excepción de Zoro estaban en la cocina, Sanji no supo como negarse a hacerles postres al resto de sus nakamas después de todo hacía calor, pero eso sí, solo iba a convidar postre a los que estaban en la cocina.

Al darse cuenta que faltaba Zoro, Chooper lo comenzó a llamarlo, quería que bajara, después de todo el también debía comer o tomar algo para que el calor no lo mate o algo así. Zoro no respondió, mejor dicho los ignoro, ya que pensaba que era uno de los tantos juegos que hacia Chooper, y pensó eso ya que, Chooper olvido mencionar el motivo por el cual debía bajar.

Después de tantos llamados que hicieron a Zoro, simplemente pensaron que no quería postre así que Sanji opto por darle el postre de Zoro a Luffy, así se ahorraba nuevos gritos de Luffy pidiendo más postre.

Todos comieron y degustaron su postres, Nami y Robin pidieron a Sanji un poco más de postre, realmente está muy bueno. Y era claro que Sanji no les iba a negar más postre.

Al terminar de comer, todos salieron de la cocina, todos excepto Nami, Robin y Chooper, sobraba decir que Sanji también seguía allí lavando los pocos trastes que quedaban.

-ese idiota de Zoro… no sabe de lo que se perdió- dijo Nami mirando como Sanji lavaba el platón donde hace pocos minutos había una gran cantidad de postre.

-sus motivos ha de tener…- dijo Robin mirando a Chooper, el cual se encontraba a su lado.

-será mejor que valla a ver qué le pasa…-dijo Chooper preocupado.

-no se preocupen por el marimo… no toda la vida podemos estar pendientes de el- dijo Sanji, su cometario estaba dirigido a Chooper, pero el pequeño lo ignoro y se encamino hacia el puesto de vigía.

Se tardó un poco en subir, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

-¿estás bien Zoro?- pregunto el renito al ver como Zoro hacia abdominales.

-si… ¿Por qué?- dijo Zoro encarando una ceja.

-es que no bajaste cuando te llame- Chooper sonaba preocupado.

-lo sé, y no creo que hallas estado en peligro o algo si- dijo Zoro sin mirarlo.

-no, no era eso- dijo Chooper.

-¿entonces?- Zoro se levantó del suelo, y buscaba con la mirada la toalla más cercana.

-Sanji preparo unos postres y te llama para que bajaras- explico el renito.

-¿y a esta hora me vienes a aclarar las cosas?- dijo Zoro algo molesto, pues es un ser humano y también necesitaba comer algo.

-lo…siento Zoro, es que recién me dio cuenta de que no te dije para que te llamaba- dijo el renito algo asustado.

-bah- dijo Zoro secándose el rostro, había encontrado un toalla cerca de el- no importa, mas tarde veré que como.

Chooper lo observo por unos instantes se veía un poco molesto y por temor a que se molestara más decidió volver a la cocina.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Robin a Chooper.

-nada importante, solo… se molestó conmigo- explico el renito muy triste.

-tu sabes que ya se le pasara, además Kenshi-san no es muy _fanático_ de comer postres- dijo la morena mientras se acuclillaba para quedar a la altura de Chooper.

-¿mmm?- dijo el renito al no comprender lo último dicho por Robin.

-sabes lo mucho que le gusta el sake, si le diéramos a escoger entre 10 mil postres o una botella de sake, sin duda escogería el sake- explico Robin al renito mientras tocaba su gorrito.

-tienes razón… pero de todas formas está molesto conmigo- dijo Chooper.

-no te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con el- dijo la morena mientras se levantaba- seguro que tanto calor lo tiene de mal humor.

Chooper se tranquilizó un poco, solo temía que Zoro se molestara con Robin, por ser ella que hable en lugar de Chooper.

Robin se acercó a la nevera y de esta, saco una gran botella de sake, la cual, estaba muy helada y pequeñas gotillas resbalaban por el vidrio de esta.

-en minutos vuelvo- dijo Robin saliendo de la cocina. Dejando a Chooper en la mesa y tratando de que Sanji no la viera, pues, era raro muy, muy, muy raro ver a Robin con una botella de sake, era fácil de deducir que se la llevaba a _alguien_ más.

-¿y tú?- dijo Nami, al ver a Robin saliendo de la cocina cuando ella se disponía a entra, claro que noto que Robin llevaba una gran botella de sake en sus manos.

-¿yo que?- dijo Robin muy serena.

-¿A dónde vas…? ¿Y esa botella?- dijo la peli naranja cruzándose de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-mmm… pregúntale a Chooper, es una larga historia- dijo Robin mientras fijaba su vista en la torre de vigía.

Nami guardo silencio y entro a la cocina, se disponía preguntarle todo a Chooper, pero al entrar vio que no estaba, quería salir a buscarlo, pero no lo hizo, pues solo se encontraba Sanji, y salir de la cocina al haber entrado hace segundos no más, era algo muy descortés, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a leer desinteresada uno de los libros de Robin, bajo la atenta y por lo visto incomoda mira de Sanji.

Robin hizo lo posible para lograr pasar desapercibida, al estar en la torre de vigía se percató de que la puerta estaba medio abierta.

Se asomó por la pequeña abertura y vio que Zoro estaba alzando una pequeña pesa co sus manos, se lo veía disgustado, y por algún raro motivo le gustaba verlo así. No puedo evitar darle una mirada a su torso desnudo, el cual estaba perlado de pequeñas gotas de sudor, se sonrojo un poco, sentía que su mano derecha le dolía y recordó que llevaba en ella la botella d sake, en ese momento recordó a que veía. Tal vez se tardaría más de lo que ella se había planteado.

-¿puedo pasar?-dijo Robin entrando, no esperaba ninguna aprobación. Cuidadosamente colocaba la botella de sake detrás de ella, para que Zoro no pudiera verla.

-ya lo hiciste- dijo el peliverde mitras bufaba un poco a causa del calor.

-Chooper me dijo que te molestaste con el…- dijo la morena sentándose frente a él.

-¿eres su abogada o algo así?- dijo Zoro cerrando los ojos.

-no, pero no es justo que te molestes con él por algo tan simple- explico cruzándose de brazos, la botella aún se mantenía tras ella, solo que esta vez era sujetada en el suelo.

-no me moleste, solo me enoje porque debió haber explicado mejor cuando me estaba llamando- dijo Zoro.

-molestarse y enojé es lo mismo- dijo Robin- y eso no es excusa, al menos se preocupó por ti, creo que de no ser por él no nos hubiéramos acordado de ti y no te hubiéramos llamado.

-de todas formas, no pude comer esa cosa que el idiota de Sanji preparo…-al terminar de decir esto, Zoro se levantó y camino hasta una pequeña mesa que había en ese lugar, sobre esta había una pequeña botella de agua, y a simple vista se veía que estaba a temperatura ambiente, ósea estaba caliente.

Zoro se dispuso a cogerla pero antes de que lo hiciera vio como la mano izquierda de Robin lo detenía.

-¡oi!- dijo Zoro en señal de protesta.

-¿sigues molesto con Chooper?- pregunto Robin.

-¿Qué?...no ya… no- dijo un titubeante Zoro, el cual no comprendía la situación.

-qué bueno- dijo la morena regalándole una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué bueno? ¿Qué bueno porque?- dijo Zoro apartándose ligeramente de Robin.

-qué bueno que ya no estés enojado con Chooper… pero…en cierta parte fue injusto para ti- dijo la morena mirándole a los ojos, mientras que un par de brazos fleur le alcanzaban la botella de sake- … estoy segura que tienes calor ¿no?...-mostro la botella a Zoro- ¿quieres sake?

-¿sa…sake?- dijo Zoro arqueando una ceja, estando nervioso.

-sí, te veo muy acalorado… y si no me equivoco, el sake te gusta demasiado- dijo Robin acariciando levemente el cuello de Zoro con la mano que tenía libre.

-pues… sí parece que sí- dijo el peliverde algo sonrojado mientras que con un gesto trataba de tomar la botella que Robin sujetaba.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto la morena algo divertida. Mientras daba un paso atrás.

-¿no me estabas regalando la botella?- dijo Zoro al no comprender las acciones de Robin.

-si… pero… yo también quiero un poco- dijo Robin guiñándole un ojo.

-sabes que yo no comparto mi sake…

-lo sé, pero yo tengo la botella en este momento-dijo Robin pasando su lengua por su labio superior ligeramente.

Y en un segundo Robin se vio acorralada contra la pared, cosa que la hizo sorprender mucho, pero su rostro de sorpresa cambio a un rostro lleno de picardía al ver como Zoro sujetaba sus muñecas con sus manos y las mantenía a la altura de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa mujer?- dijo Zoro con un tono de voz serio, mientras que la miraba fijamente.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta Kenshi-san?- dijo Robin manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¿a qué viene?... tú lo sabes perfectamente, siempre estas llamándome 'Kenshi-san', siempre estas sonriéndome de esa manera… siempre me estas mirando así, como lo estás haciendo ahora… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?...- Zoro se sonrojaba al escuchar sus propias palabras.

-¿acaso te molesta?- dijo la morena serenamente.

-no lo sé…- dijo Zoro, esta vez evitando su mirada, mientras que la soltaba de su agarre- solo que tu…- intento proseguir pero Robin coloco su índice sobre su boca.

-no hace falta que lo expliques….- dijo Robin tomando a Zoro de la mano y llevando hacia uno de los muebles.

-¿Qué…que haces?- dijo el peliverde un tanto nervioso, pero eso sí, mas impaciente.

-¿creí que querías la botella de sake?

-si… si la quiero…

-pues, entonces solo siéntate.

Zoro se sentó en uno de los muebles, y se tensó un poco, al ver como Robin se sentaba a ahorcadas de él. Justo desde ese lugar podía ver el perfecto cuerpo de Robin, y la diminuta ropa que llevaba a causa del calor, y sin duda eso le daría mucho _calor_.

Sintió como Robin llenaba su cuello con pequeños besos, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus abdominales, y como reacciones a esas caricias Zoro se mordía el labio inferior.

Robin acerco sus labios a los de Zoro, pero no el junto, simplemente comenzó hablar muy pausadamente.

-bueno Kenshi-san- dijo la morena recalcando lo último, a sabiendas que Zoro se molestaría por llamarle por su peculiar apodo.

-dime…

-¿sigues teniendo calor?

-mucho más que al principio- dijo Zoro mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras que sujetaba a Robin de la cintura.

Robin no dijo nada solo que dio un largo sorbo a la botella de sake, para luego relamerse mientras que Zoro la veía.

Una vez dejo la botella de sake en el suelo, acerco sus labios a los de Zoro solo que esta vez no hablo sino que lo beso, un beso que de calmado y tranquilo no tenía nada, más bien fue un beso en el cual los dos pretendían devorarse, el aire y poder respirar era lo de menos.

El calor que se percibía en el barco era insoportable, pero el calor que sentían Zoro y Robin era un calor completamente placentero.

Pero después de todos era humanos ¿no? Se separaron, necesitaban tomar aunque sea un poco de aire.

A pesar de haber sido un simple contacto sus cuerpos se encontraban bastante cansados y sudorosos eso se debía a la enorme presencia de calor.

Esta vez fue Zoro quien comenzó a atacar el cuello de la morena, llenándolo de mordiscos y besos que hacía que Robin diera pequeños suspiros que no hacían más que incentivar a Zoro un su _tarea_.

Robin se separa un poco pues sentía que la ropa le molestaba, por lo que intento quitarse su pequeña blusa, pero ante esto Zoro la detuvo, cosa que él tampoco quería hacer…

-sabes… hoy no me toca guardia, y estoy seguro que a ti tampoco…- dijo Zoro sobre su oído.

-mmm ya veo ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Robin casi en un susurro.

-que… en cualquier momento pueden subir…- dijo el peliverde antes de morder su lóbulo.

-¿Y?

-que si es ese "cocinerito"… o le da un infarto o intentara matarme a toda costa… - dijo Zoro notando como Robin se apegaba más a él, y comenzaba a moverse ligeramente.

-¿eso te molesta?

-no,… de hecho, me gustaría que nos viera… y así se dé cuenta que tú eres mía…

-entonces… ¿Por qué me detienes?

-no es que te detenga solo es que es algo muy arriesgado.

-creí que te gustaba lo arriesgado…

Zoro no supo que responder, era cierto ¿Qué le importaba lo que los demás piense? El realmente amaba a Robin ¿Qué más daba sus nakamas se enteraban de sus sentimiento? El solo podía pensar en una cosa, y solo en una cosa. Robin.

Volvieron a besarse, en esta ocasión con mucha más fuerza y con más pasión, si llegara a subir alguien al puesto de vigía eso ya sería un problema del cual se encargarían más tarde, solo eran Zoro y Robin, nadie más.

Continuaron en el puesto de vigía por un par de horas más, al parecer la manera que ellos tenían para refrescarse no era, valga la redundancia, refrescante.

Pasaron tanto tiempo besándose y acariciándose, que la botella de sake que Robin había llevado para Zoro, la cual había estado muy helada, en estos momentos se encontrar tibia a tal punto que solo faltaba poco para que comenzara a hervir.

Robin se levantó y acto seguido Zoro hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, y en sus cuerpos había notables marcas, marcas que si ellos deseaban, más tardes tendrían que ocultar.

-tenías razón… hace más calor que al comienzo- dijo Robin cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla que Zoro hace instantes nomas se la había alcanzado.

-lo sé- dijo Zoro mientras que intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-¿te gustaría tomar un baño?- pregunto Robin acercándose a Zoro.

-¿un baño? ¿Contigo?- dijo Zoro algo sonrojado y esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-pues si… y luego podemos subir aquí a tomar un poco de sake ¿no crees?- dijo Robin depositando un cálido beso sobre la mejilla de Zoro.

-mmm, me parece bien… pero ¿sabes algo?…- dijo Zoro cogiendo a Robin de la cintura mientras que la acercaba a él.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo la morena hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Zoro.

-la mayoría de noches serán así de calurosas…

-pues… creo que vamos a necesitar sake…. Mucho sake…- dijo Robin mirándole a los ojos.

-mucho sake…

Y como ya lo dijeron ellos… las noches en el Thousand Sunny serán muy calurosas, tanto que será necesario sake… mucho sake.


End file.
